masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauder
Marauders are synthetic-organic creatures derived from turians through the use of Reaper technology. They appear in Mass Effect 3 as a support unit, front line combatants, and squad leaders in the Reaper army. Description title=Codex/The Reapers include=#Marauder reset=categories includematch = {0} includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Marauders are armed with Phaeston assault rifles, which they fire at short to medium range in several-second bursts. Up close, they can also use them to gun-butt their enemies. They can also execute downed players with a stomp. Defensive Marauders have moderate health and shielding. They also have the ability to coat Husks and Cannibals in scab-like armour plating, which must be shot off in order to damage them. Like with other enemies, headshots will inflict 40% more damage on them. They can also dodge attacks by performing combat rolls. Tactics *It is advisable to make Marauders a priority unless there are Brutes around. Marauders that are not busy firing or taking cover will give armored plating to Husks and Cannibals. This process takes several seconds and has a distinctive sound and look. Any damage to either the Marauder or the recipient will interrupt it. *On Normal difficulty, it is possible to make a one-hit kill with a sniper rifle by performing a headshot paired with Adrenaline Rush and a suitable ammo type. *Marauders can also be killed by a single charged shot from the Venom Shotgun, even on Insanity. *With multiple weapon upgrades (and in certain circumstances or harder difficulties, armour) or rail amps, Infiltrators and turian or human Soldiers can be lethal. An Infiltrator can use Tactical Cloak to kill off Marauders in just one shot (although not on Gold) with one of the high-power sniper rifles. A Turian Soldier can use Marksman to increase headshot damage by 25% through the Rank 5 "Headshots" evolution, or a Human Soldier can use Adrenaline Rush to increase damage by 45-65% damage. Both options achieve the same results. *Marauders have moderate shielding that can be eliminated through a single use of Overload or Energy Drain. Follow up with a powerful weapon such as the M-98 Widow or M-92 Mantis to kill them with a single headshot. This works on any difficulty. *Marauders are less likely to avoid attacks with combat rolls if they are staggered by gunfire, in close proximity to the player, or focused on another target. Trivia *The Marauders are the only enemy of the Reaper faction with ranged attacks that use weapons that were designed by the people of the galaxy. Cannibals and Ravagers use weapons that are extensions of their own bodies, Banshees use biotic powers, and Collectors use their own specialized weaponry. *Their use of shields, as opposed to barriers or armor used by other Reaper units, is also unique. *In combat, Marauders function as a sort of squad leader, similar to the Cerberus Centurion and Collector Captain. * According to Aeian T'Goni in Huerta Memorial Hospital, the weapons used by marauders can't be used by anyone except marauders. de:Marodeur es:Merodeador pl:Grasant ru:Налётчик uk:Мародер